


Conflict Management

by shinealightonme



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Banter, F/M, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-20
Updated: 2009-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle isn't happy with Rossi's fangirls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflict Management

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://innerslytherin.livejournal.com/profile)[**innerslytherin**](http://innerslytherin.livejournal.com/) with the prompt "Rossi/Elle, autographs." Originally posted [on LJ](http://shinealightonme.livejournal.com/41498.html).

"Sure you don't want to come?"

Elle didn't move from the couch, just glared at him. "If I have to hear _one_ more word about your newest book, I just might kill someone. And that would probably ruin the party, so yes. I'm sure."

Dave pretended to be hurt, though he was more curious than anything. "I thought you liked my book."

"I do." Elle rolled her eyes. "I liked it when you told me the idea. And when you asked me to read the first draft. And the second draft. And when you had your publisher over for lunch to talk about the book."

"So what's a few more hours? Come to the reading."

"What, and sit in the audience with your simpering fans?"

_Aha,_ Dave thought, _now we might be getting somewhere._ "I seem to recall a certain brunette following me around on my last book tour."

"That was a coincidence!" Elle claimed defensively. "I did not _follow you,_ I was traveling, for work, and you know that already. Don't get started with me, David Rossi."

"Oh, I'm not starting anything," Dave said smugly, and not entirely accurately. "I'm just saying, it seems a little harsh for you to be critical of my fans when you used to be one of them."

"I was, and that's why I know exactly what they're thinking," Elle muttered darkly. "With their 'Agent Rossi, can I have your autograph?' and 'Agent Rossi, what's it like to meet a serial killer?' and all their other phony excuses for getting close to you."

It could be dangerous to laugh at Elle when she was in this mood, but Dave couldn't help himself. Her eyes narrowed ominously, so he stopped and asked, a trifle too much amusement still in his voice, "You think my fans are all trying to sleep with me?"

Elle shifted uncomfortably. "Maybe not all of them," she admitted. "But I don't trust them."

"Reid's a fan," Dave pointed out.

"And I am keeping an eye on him. I love that kid, but God help me, he better stay back."

"Territorial" really shouldn't be so endearing, but Elle just didn't _do_ romantic, so he would take what he could get. He really did want her there tonight, though. "Then you really _should_ come. Keep an eye on the adoring public. I might need your help fighting them off."

Elle glared again, but stood up this time, shouting "You are pushing your luck, mister," as she went to get her coat.

"I'm a pushy bastard," he called out after her, "I thought that was why you liked me."

"Oh no, I hate you," Elle told him without any real hostility. "Are we going to stand around here some more, or can we go and get this over with?"

"When you ask with such charm and courtesy, my dear, how could I say no?"

"What can I say, Dave," she remarked, her voice sickly sweet, "You bring out the best in me."


End file.
